Cardiac rhythm management devices have been developed that provide pacing stimulation to one or more heart chambers in an attempt to improve the rhythm and coordination of atrial and/or ventricular contractions. Cardiac rhythm management devices typically include circuitry to sense signals from the heart and a pulse generator for providing electrical stimulation to the heart. Leads extending into the patient's heart chambers and/or into veins of the heart are coupled to electrodes that sense the heart's electrical signals and for delivering stimulation to the heart in accordance with various therapies for treating cardiac arrhythmias.
Pacemakers are cardiac rhythm management devices that deliver a series of low energy pace pulses timed to assist the heart in producing a contractile rhythm that maintains cardiac pumping efficiency. Pace pulses may be intermittent or continuous, depending on the needs of the patient. There exist a number of categories of pacemaker devices, with various modes for sensing and pacing one or more heart chambers.
Pacing therapy has been used in the treatment of various types of heart failure (HF). Generally, HF is associated with diminished pumping power of the heart, resulting in the inability to deliver enough blood to meet the demands of peripheral tissues. HF may cause weakness, loss of breath, and build up of fluids in the lungs and other body tissues. HF may affect the left heart, right heart or both sides of the heart. HF may occur when deterioration of the muscles of the heart produce an enlargement of the heart and/or reduced contractility. The reduced contractility decreases the cardiac output of blood and may result in an increased heart rate. In some cases, HF is caused by unsynchronized contractions of the left and right heart chambers, such as atrial or ventricular dysynchrony. When the left or right ventricles are affected, unsynchronized contractions can significantly decrease the pumping efficiency of the heart.
Pacing therapy can promote synchronization of heart chamber contractions and/or increase contractility of the cardiac tissue to improve cardiac function. Therapy that promotes cardiac synchronization is generally referred to as cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT). Some cardiac devices are capable of delivering CRT by pacing multiple heart chambers. Pacing pulses are delivered to the heart chambers in a sequence that causes the heart chambers to contract in synchrony, increasing the pumping power of the heart and delivering more blood to the peripheral tissues of the body. In the case of dysynchrony of right and left ventricular contractions, a biventricular pacing therapy may pace one or both ventricles. Bi-atrial pacing or pacing of all four heart chambers may alternatively be used.
Some patients, in particular those suffering from HF, benefit from pacing pulses applied at multiple electrodes disposed within or about a heart chamber. The sequence of the pacing pulses applied to the multiple electrodes may be designed to increase contractility and/or synchrony of the contractions.
Pacing therapy has been proven valuable in treating physiological effects associated with decreased cardiac function. Selecting pacing parameters that provide optimal pacing therapy for HF and/or other cardiac rhythm disorders is desirable. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and offers advantages over prior art approaches.